The witness
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [KanonxSaga]Hay alguien que desde la sombras observa el comportamiento de ambos gemelos, logrando decrifrar al final k todas akellas peleas son producto de los celos.


Dioses T.T…

Sip... yo Kari... ya lo sé... .o.

Ejem... es k no me gusta el incesto, ya muchos lo saben jejeje n.nUU

Y pues... 9.9... yo o.o.. eh...

Es k me da cosita ToT...

Okay... si, lo escribi .o.

"disfrútenlo" (Ya saben lo k opino de mis escritos y más de este .o.

mi primer y último kanonxsaga)

besitos .x. .x. .x.

**The Witness **

Para ti soy como un cuerpo etéreo al que no percibes, pese a que me encuentro sentado a tu lado, desde hace más de un rato. Y es que si mis ojos siguieran la línea invisible que dibujan tus pupilas, de la cuenca de tu cabeza hasta el sitio donde se posan, descubriría a quien te roba no sólo mi atención, si no también tu corazón

Su cabello tan azul como las profundidades marinas, acaeciendo mixtura con sus gemas verde esmeralda y su piel blanca, bronceada, oculta ahora bajo toxinas; en tanto práctica con Mu, es un espectáculo digno de admirarse,.

No te recrimino si te sientes atraído, sólo que no puedas sincerarte con él o conmigo, incluso contigo mismo, y comprender de una vez, que el representante de cada sonido procedente de tu fibra cardiaca es tu hermano gemelo

Dejo brotar un poco de aire, ladeando la cabeza hasta que mi cien se pose en tu hombro, llamando por fin al fulgor de tus ojos, sin habérmelo propuesto.

Pronuncias mi nombre con sorpresa al saberme a tu lado. Yo cierro mis ojos y me abandono en el regazo que ahora me ofreces. Te permito acunarme sin emitir el más leve murmullo, consiente de que ese débil latir que llega a mis tímpanos, no se debe a mi presencia, si no al cuadro majestuoso que Saga representa.

-:-:-:-

A mis pulmones no llega el oxígeno suficiente. Me asfixio. Es como si mi traquea se viera obstruida por el fluir de la saliva, en conjunto con el vino que disfruto y mis propias cavilaciones.

Tomo por decisión salir del salón, buscando un sito tranquilo donde posar mis ideas y mitigar punzadas que ataquen mi cabeza, mientras le doy vueltas al mismo asunto.

Los dioses les permitieron ser dos seres de apariencia igual, dándoles, así mismo, la capacidad de leer con cada movimiento realizado o palabra gesticulada, una emoción desconocida para otro ser que no sean ustedes mismos.

Su parecido es tal, que ambos saben lo que piensan el uno del otro; y aunque sus discusiones siempre varíen, terminan en la misma situación en la que empezaron:

JUNTOS

Ya que es una palabra que desde su nacimiento los ha identificado; y porque si él no esta a tu lado, tú sentirás que no vales nada y que algo te falta. Es de tal importancia como tu apéndice, o en un pez las branquias.

Puedes aparentar que siempre has sido su sombra, que le odias por sobre todas las cosas, por opacar esa luz que ansiabas destilar; pero siempre serás consiente, que muy dentro de ti, las recriminaciones no iban de corazón.

El ser una parte posterior suya, represente uno de los privilegios más grandes, con los que la vida -piensas- no debió premiarte. Y es que lo idolatras, te sientes orgulloso de poder llamarte su hermano y de compartir los mismos genes; de sentir fluir la sangre a través de sus venas, pese a que ese lazo te impida revelar de forma abierta tus verdaderas intenciones

Recuerdo que estabas enamorado de alguien a quien no me atrevo a mencionar, el sólo hacerlo me causa un gran pesar porque yo te amo en la forma que él no lo hizo, con ese cruel engaño con su Dios Poseidón: Julián Solo.

Y ese amor nefasto y trágico, te llevo irremediablemente a Saga, ya que él trató de protegerte, siempre; incluso cuando le pediste de más de mil formas, que no lo hiciera. Así que sin saberlo, se acercó a ti, rozó tu corazón con bastas acciones, para luego prenderse a él y no liberarlo.

Lo amas. Sin que yo sea una parte de ti lo leo en tu mirada, en la forma en que repruebas que pase más tiempo con Mu que contigo.

«Celos de hermano...»

Bajo tres vocablos te excusas; pero vamos, Aioria no se muestra de esa misma forma cuando alguien acapara la atención de su hermano Aioros.

-"Si me dijeras lo que te pasa..."- Escucho la voz de Saga, exaltada, muy cerca de donde me encuentro; interrumpiéndome. Mis piernas tiemblan y me escudo tras el manto de uno de los tantos pilares, observando el reciente acontecimiento.

Segundos después de que me ocultara, te veo pasar con el semblante contrariado, más molesto de lo que en mi vida te había visto.

-"¡Kanon!"- Por alguna razón has perdido la paciencia, y tu gemelo esta apunto de extraviarla entre las tantas pisadas apresuradas que da, hasta colocarse a la par contigo. Cautiva una de tus extremidades con sus dedos, haciéndote girar por el jalón ejecutado y que mires su gesto amenazante –"¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?... Estoy arto de tanto misterio"- Te sonríe con ironía, como si esa pregunta sobrara

-"¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte el loco?"- El agarre de tu brazo pierde fuerza inicial –"¿Me negarás que no te has dado cuenta?"- Tu expresión cambia, su rostro le imita. Por fin aceptas estar enamorado de él

-"Pero tú y yo..."- Comienza a decirte, liberando tu extremidad

-"¿Somos hermanos? No me había dado cuenta"- Te cruzas de brazos y le miras de soslayo. Saga guarda silencio por unos instantes

-"La otra noche, cuando me besaste..."

-"No estaba ebrio"- Confiesas. Ahora soy yo quien desea saber que ocurrió esa noche. Él te sonríe entonces. No se mofa de lo que sientes, y si no fuera por la distancia, juraría que te ve de forma diferente

-"Si no fueras mi hermano... ya te hubiera besado"- La mueca en sus labios acentúa la reciente oración.

-"Esa noche no te importó"- Le sonríes con picardía. Él suspira sin reparo y niega con la cabeza, aún jovial. –"¿Recuerdas nuestro beso?"- Le preguntas en susurro, habiendo borrado el espacio que los aislaba

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nadie besa como tú"- Te ayuda a que la distancia escasee y te permite ser quien reinicie el beso antes evocado.

Soy espectador, en primera fila, de la fusión entre dos cuerpos iguales; victima del cincel y martillo en el que se convierte dicho beso, rompiendo un cristal en mi.

No obstante, sé que el ansiar retenerte, seria hacer fallidos intentos por atrapar la lluvia con las manos, sin que esta se resbale antes de cerrar el puño.

Y es que lo amas, él parece quererte de igual o mayor forma. Son dos eslabones que no osaría desoldar.

Su mano se posa en tu cuello, deslizando su pulgar por tu tersa mejilla; la otra extremidad se apodera de tu cintura, atrayéndote hacia él. Tus dedos se adhieren a las parte más próximas de su cuerpo, entrecerrándose. Explora tu espalda con una mano, ladeando el rostro en busca de hacer lo mismo con tu boca. Le recibes sin objetar, sabiéndole un experto en las artes seductoras, comprobándolo yo mismo cuando te oigo suspirar esporádicamente

Si alguien más fuera testigo, seguro tomaría esta escena como algo repulsivo. Yo mismo me sorprendo de la fortaleza que no me hace cerrar los ojos y privarme de esta tortura. Hermanos o no, ustedes se conocen, se aman. Su amor es tan bello y sólido como los hielos perpetuos del norte.

En el último acto de esta obra, él toma la mano que se apoya en su hombro, rompe el beso y te sonríe cuando le permites observar el fulgor en tus orbes esmeralda. Te dice algo que la distancia imposibilita mi visión. Como respuesta, tú pronuncias un «si» que leo en tus labios.

Teniéndome a mi como testigo, ambos se alejan escaleras abajo, de camino a Géminis. Sé que por la mañana me buscarás para explicarme tu ausencia en la fiesta; y pese que a no te comentaré lo que ya sabía y que hoy presencié, te besaré por última vez, deseando algo que no tendría que pedirle a Saga: el que te cuide y proteja de todo mal, aún cuando tenga que defenderte de tu misma persona

Algo que sobra decir, tú harás también...

FIN 

Ejem... razones x las k no keria escribir uno?

X k no me gusta el incesto o.o

X lo k opino de mi escritura

X k es la pareja prefere de mi ma y creo k de mi sis tuti tmb y no keria pasarla a desgraciar

Y por mi siempre común trauma pos publicación n.nUUU

Eso es todo y como siempre, gracias por su lectura y comentarios w

p.d. hablando de parejas raras o.o... tengo antojo de un DMxCamus xDDD


End file.
